walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Clementine (Road to Survival)
Clementine is a Telltale Games adapted and playable character who appears in The Walking Dead: Road to Survival. She serves as the deuteragonist of the Telltale missions. Pre-Apocalypse & Post-Apocalypse Act 1 Clementine is seen at the motel talking to Lee about the possibility of leaving. They are interrupted by the screams of a woman, attracting several walkers. Once they are dealt with, Clementine listens to Lee, Lilly and Kenny discussing the possibility of leaving but soon interrupts when she notices more walkers breaking in. One grabs her but Lee manages to rescue her. Soon, bandits attack as well, attempting to capitalize on the distraction, but the group fends them off. She then listens to the group as they decide that they are best off leaving the motel. Act 3 Clementine is present when Lee halts the train when the group comes to a roadblock. Kenny questions him about who could have contacted Clementine on the radio. Lee declares they must focus on the roadblock first, putting it aside, asking Clementine to help him. While clearing a path, several walkers attack them. The group successfully fends them off, but Kenny and Omid notice more approaching and leave to deal with them. Clementine notices a group of bandits come from the forest, running to Lee for help. Defending her and the train, Lee kills them. When the roadblock is finally cleared, they return to the train and start it again. They eventually reach the outskirts of Savannah. To prevent anyone noticing their arrival, Lee stops the train there instead of riding it into the city. They exit and proceed through the woods. Clementine, however, notices more scavengers. After engaging them in a fight, Lee and Kenny kill them too. Once out of the woodland, they take refuge in a high school gym. Kenny and Omid clear the area of walkers, allowing the group to rest. During the night, Clementine hears a noise which awakens her. Lee calms her down and takes Chuck with him to check it out. Clementine is protected by the others but Omid and Kenny soon leave to help Chuck and Lee when they find themselves faced with dozens of walkers. They manage to defeat them and return to the group, ensuring them everything is fine. However, a group of walkers surrounds Clementine, separating her from the others. Lee pushes through them, killing everyone of them to save her. The school finally safe, the group return to sleep, Lee telling Clementine he will always protect her. As a Playable Character Clementine - "A New Day" *'Persona': Rebel *'Trait': Fast *'Rarity': Ultra Rare (4 Stars) *'Leader Skill': Does not have one. *'Adrenaline Rush': Ankle Biter (Deal 300% Damage to one enemy. All teammates get +20% Attack and +20% Defense for 2 turns.) *'Specialist Skill': Parting Shot (If this character is killed by an enemy attack, they will immediately perform a guaranteed critical attack against the enemy.) Clementine - "Around Every Corner" *'Persona': Leader *'Trait': Fast *'Rarity': Epic (5 Stars) *'Leader Skill': All melee teammates get +30% HP and +30% defense. *'Adrenaline Rush': Feisty Attack (Deal 350% damage to one enemy and all enemies adjacent to it. All teammates get +20 crit for 2 turns.) *'Specialist Skill': Does not have one. Clementine - "All That Remains" *'Persona': Rebel *'Trait': Alert *'Rarity': Epic (5 Stars) *'Leader Skill': Does not have one. *'Adrenaline Rush': Out Of Nowhere (Deal 175% damage and cause 150 damage bleeding for 3 turns to one enemy and all enemies adjacent to it.) *'Specialist Skill': Tenacity (If this character's health is above 10% and they take damage that would kill them, their health will be reduced to 1 HP instead.) Clementine - "Ties That Bind" * Persona: Rebel * Trait: Tough * Rarity: Epic (5 Stars) * Leader Skill: All teammates get +30% attack and +30 defense against ranged characters. * Adrenaline Rush: Taking Names (Deal 300% damage and remove any positive attack statuses to one enemy and all enemies adjacent to it. All teammates gain +70% defense for 1 turn.) * Specialist Skill: Does not have one. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Clementine has killed: *Sandra (Caused, Zombified) *Stranger (Determinant) *Lee Everett (Indirectly Caused; Out of Mercy, Determinant) *Winston (Caused) *Sam (Accidental; Caused, Assumed, Determinant) (Accidental; Caused, Out of Mercy, Determinant) *Beth (Zombified) *Matthew (Caused, Determinant) *Nick (Indirectly Caused in "A House Divided") or (Zombified, Out of Mercy in "Amid The Ruins") *Alvin (Indirectly Caused, Determinant) *Reggie (Indirectly Caused) *William Carver (Caused) *Sarita (Caused, Determinant; Zombified, Out of Mercy, Determinant) *Sarah (Caused, Determinant) (Caused, Accidental, Determinant) *Rebecca (Zombified, Determinant) *Natasha (Zombified) *Luke (Caused, Accidental, Determinant) (Indirectly Caused, Determinant; Caused, Determinant) *Bonnie (Indirectly Caused, Determinant) *Jane (Caused, Determinant) (Zombified, Determinant) *Jane's Unborn Child (Caused, Determinant) *Kenny (Determinant) (Caused, Accidental, Determinant) *Eli (Accidental) *Francine (Indirectly Caused, Determinant) *Numerous unnamed members of the New Frontier *Numerous counts of zombies. Trivia *Clementine's story arc in Road to Survival serves to bridge the gap between "Long Road Ahead" and "Around Every Corner" of the main game, depicting what occurred in the eight hour time lapse. **Likewise, the events of Act 1 depict what occurred between Episode 2 and Episode 3. *Clementine A New Day is one of twelve characters to have Parting Shot as their Specialist Skill, the others being [[Carl Grimes (Road to Survival)|Carl Days Gone Bye]], Carl March To War, Caroline, [[Dwight (Road to Survival)|Dwight Life And Death]], Gator, [[Paul Monroe (Road to Survival)|Jesus All Out War]], [[Negan (Road to Survival)|Negan All Out War]], Oberson, [[Richard (Road to Survival)|Richard March To War]], Rod and [[Philip Blake (Road to Survival)|The Governor The Calm Before]]. *Clementine All That Remains ''is one of eleven characters to have Tenacity as their Specialist Skill, the others being Bridget, [[Carson (Road to Survival)|Carson ''Road to Survival #1]], [[Christa (Road to Survival)|Christa All That Remains]], [[Ezekiel (Road to Survival)|Ezekiel Limited Edition (Rare)]], [[Gregory (Road to Survival)|Gregory A Larger World]], Karlson, [[Maggie Greene (Road to Survival)|Maggie Survival Road]], [[Rosita Espinosa (Road to Survival)|Rosita No Turning Back]],[[Sophia (Road to Survival)| Sophia March to War]] and [[Philip Blake (Road to Survival)|The Governor The Best Defense]]. Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Road to Survival Characters Category:Road to Survival Category:Alive Category:Deuteragonist Category:Parting Shots